An electrical connection box installed on a vehicle or the like, as described in Patent Document 1, is known. The electrical connection box includes a circuit board, to which a bus bar is bonded, and a casing for housing the circuit board. A fuse attachment portion, into which fuse elements are fitted, is formed on the upper end of the casing. A plurality of fuse-connecting terminals, formed on the upper edge of the bus bar, project upward into the fuse attachment portion. Further, a hood portion having the open bottom is formed on the lower end of the casing. A plurality of signal terminals, formed on the lower edge of the bus bar, project downward into the hood portion. Each signal terminal is bent substantially into a L-shape so as to extend along the circuit board and next to the upper surface of the hood portion (i.e., the internal bottom of the casing) and penetrate down into the hood portion.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-40873
In the above construction, when water intrudes through the fuse attachment portion or the like on the upper end of the casing into the casing due to rain, vehicle wash or the like, the water may flow down along the inner circumference of the casing or the like and then accumulate on the upper surface of the hood portion. This could result in short-circuiting among the signal terminals disposed on the upper surface of the hood portion. Because this case includes signal terminals often arranged at as short intervals (possibly due to space limitations and the like) it is particularly prone to the above problem.
The present invention was made in view of the forgoing circumstances, and an object thereof is to prevent connector terminals disposed in the lower part within the casing from short-circuiting due to water.